


Just the Beginning

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, F/M, Getting Together, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 30: "Holiday Kisses."
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 30: "Holiday Kisses."

Soft lips peppered her face, her neck, her shoulders. Warm, broad hands caressed her back, her hips, her breasts.

Minerva must have had too much eggnog. Perhaps it was the whisky she'd had before the staff party even started.

How had she succumbed to the advances of a man of only twenty-five? 

He was far too young for her. A former student at that.

And yet she could not resist.

He still had much to learn about pleasing a woman but all men did at that age. 

Breathless, heart pounding, and thighs trembling, Minerva relished the prospect of teaching him.


End file.
